Monchele Head over Heels
by K2hudberry
Summary: Eles se apaixonaram e descobriram que podiam virar o mundo um do outro de pernas pro ar...


**Monchele - Head over Hells**

"**Something happens and I'm head over heels**

**I never find out till I'm head over heels" ( Tears for Fears)**

**( "Algo acontece e eu fico de pernas para o ar**

**Eu nunca percebo até estar de pernas para o ar")**

Dizer quando começou...eles não saberiam. Desde que se viram pela primeira vez aquela conexão existia, aquele sentimento de serem "feitos um para o outro". Claro, eles não tinham noção disso tão claramente, pois ela namorou um outro cara por quase dois anos, e ele saiu com várias garotas lindas nesse período.

Mas Lea não aguentou mais um namoro que se desgastou pela distância entre Los Angeles e Nova York. E Cory nunca chegou a namorar sério com ninguém, porque seu coração de verdade não se comprometia com nenhuma garota em especial há muito tempo. Então aconteceu.

Eles estavam sentados próximos um ao outro, na casa de amigos da produção do programa. Era uma festa, do tipo que todos estavam sentados nos sofás, rindo, conversando.Aí de um por um, todos foram se levantando, indo falar com outros convidados, dançar, e eles ficaram a sós. Ela tinha acabado com Theo, mas estava com o semblante leve, tranquilo.Não que não tivesse sido difícil terminar com ele, mas também ela não ia negar que o namoro estava emperrado e sem perspectivas.Já Cory...ele estava "de boa". Sem procurar a garota certa, porque no fundo, bem no seu íntimo, seu instinto lhe dizia quem ela era, mas ele não estava forçando a barra, desesperado ou algo parecido. Mas aconteceu. Estavam conversando sobre coisas engraçadas e aleatórias, rindo, quando ele retirou delicadamente uma mecha de cabelo que teimava em cair sobre os roçou de leve as pontas dos dedos nas maçãs de seu rosto, e Lea intuitivamente fechou os olhos, para, em seguida, sentir a pressão dos lábios de Cory sobre os seus. Aquilo era algo conhecido, e algumas vezes, já tinham mesmo se beijado de língua em Glee, mas, ao mesmo tempo que não era desconhecido, também era inédito. Porque não estavam na pele de Rachel e Finn. Porque eram Lea e Cory se beijando.

Sua bocas tinham um molde perfeito, e o beijo se aprofundou, cada um querendo sentir o gosto do outro, um sentimento inquieto querendo liberdade pulsando em suas veias, a sensação de alegria elevando-os a um estado de paraíso.

- Estou no céu, não me acorde, por favor.- ele sussurrou rouco perto do seu ouvido.

Lea sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. Céu. Aquilo não era a realidade, não poderia ser!

- Cory, eu...

- Shhhh...tá tudo bem.- ele disse, pondo o indicador de leve sobre seus lábios, então levantou-se e saiu para circular na festa.

Ela suspirou, tonta pelo beijo, pelo o que ele havia dito sobre estar no céu, tonta por um receio que a tomou de repente: estaria ela apaixonada por Cory? Pior: ela sempre esteve apaixonada por ele e nunca tinha percebido isso?

{...}

O sorriso dele era lindo...e aquelas covinhas então...Ai, meu Pai. Ele era , confiante, podia fazer cara de menino mau cantando " Hello I love you" do The Doors ou de príncipe encantado cantando " Faithfully" do Journey. Era amigo de todo mundo, brincalhão, mas também sabia ser sério e compenetrado. Tinha um passado conturbado, mas agora tinha zilhões de meninas suspirando por ele ao redor do bom moço sem ser chato, era gato sem ser convencido, adorável sem ser meloso.

Lea pensava em tudo isso, devaneando sozinha em casa com sua gata Sheila no colo. E desde quando ela ficava flutuando no ar pensando no seu par romântico da ficção assim? Desde o beijo na festa, há alguns dias, desde que eles tinham transposto uma barreira tênue e agora andavam pisando em ovos sobre ir em frente com aquilo ou fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Ela era morena quente, uma mistura judaico-italiana que podia fazer qualquer cara derreter sob seus era talentosíssima, carismática, forte, tudo o que ele gostava numa mulher (não estava brincando: mulheres poderosas sempre chamaram sua atenção, desde quando era criança e se amarrava na She-ra). E era um doce de garota, nada de ser diva, ela era alto-astral, amiga, brincalhona, tinha um grande magnetismo pessoal.

Oh, meu Deus, estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela. De certa forma, sempre estivera, mas ela namorou durante um tempão outro cara, ficava dizendo que ele era como um irmão mais velho para ela, e ele tocou sua vida, mas agora tinham chegado a um limiar: admitia logo este sentimento ou deixava passar a chance de ficarem juntos para não estragar a amizade?

{...}

"**Here's to the few**

**Who fared - my love**

**Only for you - I cared - my love**

**I've given it hope, and I know it's only you**

**Encased in silence**

**Here's to the you - who saved - my love**

**Only to you - I gave - my love**

**I've given it thought, and it's not all that appears" (Toto- "Lea")**

**(Esta é para as poucas**

**Que partiram, meu amor**

**Somente para você, Com quem eu me importei, meu amor**

**Eu tenho esperanca, e eu sei que é somente você**

**Protegida por silencio**

**Esta é para você, quem salvou, meu amor**

**Somente para você, Eu dei, meu amor**

**Eu tenho pensado, e isto não é tudo o que aparenta)**

- Nossa! Uma música com meu nome!- ela sorria feito boba. Cory tinha escutado muito por acaso aquela música um dia antes, enquanto mexia aleatoriamente no rádio do carro quando voltava para casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Era de uma banda que havia feito muito sucesso nos anos 80, Toto, e Lea Michele não a conhecia.

- Pensei logo em você quando a ouvi.- ele disse olhando fundo em seus olhos.

- Ela é linda.- a atriz murmurou sem jeito, colocando o cabelo para trás orelha. Era impossível negar que uma forte tensão pairava sobre eles depois do beijo na festa, era como uma corrente elétrica que criava um poderoso campo de força ao seu redor, gerando uma redoma onde apenas os dois existiam.

- Tanto quanto você.- Cory suspirou.- Acho que talvez a música certa agora seria, porém, "Can't fight this feeling".- ele sorriu tímido.- Por que...eu não consigo mais esconder o que estou sentindo por você...

Lea piscou diversas vezes, como uma adolescente que Cory estava fazendo aquilo com ela? Deixando-a vulnerável, boba de amor, quase vermelha ali, dentro do caro dele, se declarando, fazendo seu ar sumir:

- O que você acha que devemos fazer?- ela indagou.

Ele não respondeu com palavras, mas inclinou seu corpo para mais perto do dela e a sentiu o cheiro do perfume dele, a sensação dos seus lábios nos dela, e passou a mão pela sua nuca enquanto o beijo se aprofundava, línguas se degustando num balé apaixonado.

- Isso é uma resposta plausível para você?- ele falou quase sobre sua boca, absorvendo o ar que saía suspirado de Lea.- Porquê eu quero muito ficar com você.

- Eu...eu...mas nós somos amigos!- Ela se sobressaltou, de repente.

- Amigos se beijam assim? Amigos se sentem tão atraídos um pelo outro como nós nos sentimos?

- Não...-Lea Michele retorquiu.- Mas eu não quero estragar o que há entre nós, nossa amizade, nosso companheirismo.Não quero que uma paixão avassaladora passe derrubando tudo e depois?, depois a gente fica estranho, cheios de sentimentos confusos.

Cory sorriu daquele jeito tão peculiar seu, pegando as mãos dela:

- Isso não vai acontecer porque eu sempre vou gostar de você de todas as formas possíveis, como amiga, irmã, amante...como a mulher da minha vida.

**"**** Lea, Quanto tempo você quer que eu te queira?**

**Dentro e ao seu arredor**

**Lea, minha melodia**

**Você ainda quer que eu te queira?"**

**{...}**

- Então, quer dizer que eu beijo melhor que ele?- Cory riu, presunçoso, a boca ainda úmida pelo último beijo que havia trocado com Lea.

-Ai, não eu não devia ter dito isso! Agora você tá aí, se achando.- Lea riu, dando um tapa de leve sobre o peito de Cory.- Mas, claro que você beija melhor que o Ashton, porque você é o _meu namorado_.

Cory sorri genuinamente pressionando os lábios sobre os cabelos cheirosos dela. Estavam deitados na cama da atriz em seu apartamento, curtindo um momento de calma, preguiça e doçura depois de um amasso cheio de beijos e pegadas fortes; ainda não tinham passado disto, não por falta de vontade, mas de oportunidade, era a primeira vez, desde que decidiram tornar-se namorados, que eles tinham tanto tempo a sós para apenas estarem juntos e mais ão, de repente, Lea inclina-se e encara os olhos do canadense:

- Você acha que os fãs já sacaram que estamos juntos por causa da foto que o Kevin postou no twitter?

- Não...os fãs enlouqueceram, mas não creio que seja o suficiente para afirmarem isso.A verdade é que a gente deve esperar...eu...

-Amor, eu sei que você quer nos preservar de toda a pressão da mídia, de tanta gente seguindo os passos do nosso relacionamento.

- Repete o que você disse.- pediu Cory.- A primeira parte.

Lea sorriu, travessa:

- Amor? – perguntou sussurrante perto do ouvido do rapaz.

- Essa mesmo.- ele respondeu, rolando o corpo sobre o dela, de forma que agora ele a prendia totalmente sem defesas sobre o colchão com o corpo embaixo do seu.

- Isso é covardia, Hulk Canadense.- ela riu.

Cory demorou alguns segundos olhando detalhadamente o rosto da de estudar as expressões dela (e ela era muito expressiva).Adorava seu sorriso, a forma como ria, mesmo que alto, seu jeito de falar como quando ficava muito empolgada, seu sinal, sua boca carnuda, doce, quente.

Eles fecharam então os olhos e entregaram-se a um beijo avassalador, as mãos do ator percorreram com destreza o corpo dela, que soltou um leve gemido de euforia quando ele tocou-lhe os seios ainda sobre a pegou a dica e retirou delicadamente a peça de roupa, deixando-a sentada. Ela e ele trocaram um olhar intenso, quase soltando faíscas e não desviou o olhar enquanto abria o fecho do sutiã, o que o deixou mais excitado ainda. Quase como em reverência, ele beijou seu colo até chegar aos seus seios pequenos e firmes, provando o gosto e a textura da sua pele.

Em alguns minutos, eles chegaram ao maior contato íntimo que tinham tido até então; nus sobre a cama, desejosos um pelo outro, quando Cory e Lea se tornaram um só, parecia que a vida deles tinha parado na mais infinita -se ora forte, ora lentamente, sentindo cada impulso com carinho, sensualidade, seus gemidos enchiam o quarto:

- Cory...mais...-ela sentiu toda a extensão de Cory dentro de si, preenchendo seu corpo, sua alma, suas palavras ofegantes e roucas ao seu ouvido, estrelas voando em todas as direções.

- Você é demais...-foi o que ele conseguiu dizer antes de fazer um prazer fulminante atravessar o corpo dela, e o seu também em seguida.

{...}

Nova York.A cidade de Lea e, progressivamente , a de Cory, també adorava o ar cosmopolita, democrático e universal da cidade, era como se o mundo todo se concentrasse ali, e não havia zilhões de paparazzis no encalço das estrelas direto.

Eles estavam juntos, incrivelmente disfarçados, olhando o pô iria viajar em pouco tempo para a Austrália, para promover o filme de Glee, e passaria a virada do ano lá.

-Você ainda tá chateada?- ele afundou o nariz no cabelo dela, adorava fazer aquilo, era um gesto protetor e carinhoso.

- Oh, não, meu namorado vai passar nosso primeiro reveillon em outro hemisfério e espera que eu fique bem.- ela fungou.

Ele suspirou, mas não queria suscitar outra discussão sobre isso, era um compromisso profissional, blá, blá, blá, mas ele sabia que ela tinha a sua razãão, ele sacou o celular, tirou uma foto da paisagem e a tuitou colocando a legenda: "eu queria ficar aqui".

- Satisfeita?- seu tom não era de briga, mas de quem tentava estancar, de alguma forma, a tristeza do semblante da sua namorada.

-Seu doido!- Lea berrou, ao mesmo tempo rindo e derramando umas lágrimas.- os fãs vão sacar e começar a pirar!

- E o que é que tem? Eu só quero que você perceba que eu estarei aqui o tempo todo.

Depois, ela também tuitou uma imagem tirada por eles naquele dia dizendo, simplesmente, "pôr-do-sol". Ninguém mais entenderia alguma coisa além do óbvio, a não ser Cory: era algo como "eu te amo".

{...}

Ela foi premiada no People Choise Awards e ele estava com o peito estufado de foram para o Globo de Ouro e não se desgrudaram, tirando inclusive uma foto para a imprensa muito mais na linha "Brad e Anjelina" do que simples colegas de trabalho, enquanto isso, em Glee, seus personagens trocavam beijos quentes, alianças de noivado e promessas de amor eterno.

- Irremediavelmente apaixonada!- seu melhor amigo, Johnathan Groof, implicava com Lea.- Este deveria ser seu status de relacionamento no Facebook.

- Não enche!- ela riu.

Mas era verdade, Cory tinha amarrado de jeito a baixinha espevitada da Broadway, a estrela-mor de Glee, que estava sorrindo à toa...

- Não tira mais nem esse sorriso bobo da cara!- Jared, amigo de Cory da Bonnie Dunne, a banda na qual ele era baterista, tirava sarro do artista. Ele não ligava, porque era que se mudara para os EUA, ninguém tinha mexido tanto com ele quanto Lea:

- Eu só tirei a sorte grande, só isso...- respondia, sorrindo com o canto da boca.

E se aproximou o dia dos namorados. Lea não queria pressionar Cory, mas a verdade é que ela não ligava tanto por se esconder da mídia para disfarçar o era expansiva, caraca, ia fazer o quê? Fingir que não queria andar por aí com ele e gritar aos quatro ventos que amava aquele homem?

No dia propriamente dito, eles acordaram juntos na cama traçava trilhas indistintas com beijos na pele de suas costas nuas, arrepiando-a agradavelmente:

- Feliz V'day.- ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido.Sério, se Cory fosse preso por usar tão sensualmente seu timbre de voz daquela forma, ele pegaria prisão perpétua.

- Hum...feliz V'day.- ela repetiu, espreguiçando-se manhosa.- Vamos nos levantar, porque a gente tem gravação hoje, e...

- Depois a gente tem um jantar especial.- ele cortou Lea.- Com direito à vinho, luz de velas, espaguete, flores, tudo.

Os olhos de Lea brilharam de espanto, alegria e amor:

- Você não toma vinho.- ela riu.

- Mas eu posso provar depois o gosto dele na sua boca.- ele respondeu, desafiador e com seu sorrido "selo de qualidade Cory Monteith".

{...}

A neve caía em um movimento constante. Tudo era muito branco e frio do lado de fora, e ela observava com atençã era a terra de Cory, e ela pensou em como a vida era louca, então.Há alguns meses, ela namorava um ator da Broadway de Nova York, um cara amigo de seus amigos do teatro, alguém que ela verdadeiramente amou, mas que nunca fez nenhuma coisa realmente surpreendente por ela. Nunca tinha pegado um avião e chegado de surpresa em LA nem que fosse para passar algumas horas com ela, ou sugerira uma viagem...e, em pouquíssimo tempo, Cory, o canadense boa-pinta que era, até então, um de seus melhores amigos de Glee, tinha se tornado seu namorado e sugerido aquela sandice adorável: "que tal perder a festa do Oscar promovida por Elton John e vir comigo para Vancouver?"

E lá estavam os dois, bebendo chocolate quente, olhando a chama de uma lareira crepitar:

- O Finchel começou a fazer amor ao pé de uma lareira.- ele riu baixinho, enquanto ela se encostava em seu peito, fazendo-a rir também.

- Quando filmamos aquilo, já rolava alguma coisa entre nós, né? Lembro de ter ficado tão empolgada em saber que Rachel perderia a virgindade com Finn.E lembro que o senhor me deu uns beijos bem reais.- ela se virou um pouco para ver o rosto dele, e riu mais ainda ao perceber que tinha adquirido um súbito rubor.

- Então, por que você saiu dizendo que eu tinha suado muito e que fazer aquilo tinha sido nojento?

- Pra não ter que dizer a verdade.- ela se virou, de forma que agora encarava seus olhos que refletiam as chamas da lareira:

- Pra não dizer que meu coração estava batendo tão acelerado que parecia que era eu que estava vivendo aquela situação, não a personagem. Porque realmente senti seu beijo como algo tão real, forte, que minhas pernas amoleceram.

Lea e Cory estavam com as respirações tão pesadas que palavras a mais não precisaram ser ditas. Ele puxou-a pela cintura, atacando seu pescoço com beijos ávidos, enquanto as mãos dela passeava pelo peito e barriga dele, ágil, à procura de contato direto.

-Dessa vez, em frente à lareira vai ser real. - ela disse, a voz carregada de malícia, atingindo o que queria, o membro ereto do namorado, que gemeu ao toque dela, que era rápida em deixá-lo completamente à sua mercê.

- Eu não tenho nada contra.- foi tudo o que Cory pôde dizer antes de Lea levá-lo mais uma vez para um passeio no paraíso.

{...}

Cory adorava fazer aquilo.O gosto dela, sua boca na sua parte mais vulnerável, seu corpo perdendo o controle, se contorcendo...

- Coryyyyyy! – ela berrou ao cair sem forças sobre as almofadas da cama.

Ele sorriu travesso, lambendo os lábios como se tivesse acabado de comer um doce.

- Às ordens, .Deseja algo mais?

Ela riu, ainda recuperando o fô estavam em Cabo de San Lucas, no México, e a quentura do quarto estava nas alturas, não só porque lá fora o sol brilhava incrivelmente, mas porque eles estavam num nível de tesão altíssimo.

- Seu tarado! Com essa cara de santo ninguém acredita do que você é capaz entre quatro paredes.

- Vou te contar um segredo: só as minhas namoradas sabem disso.

- E quantas você tem além de mim?- ela puxou o lençol com raiva, mirando o rosto do ator com os olhos parecendo dois mísseis de guerra.

- Calma, Lea!- ele berrou, meio rindo, meio assustado.- Eu falei no sentido de que apenas as garotas com quem namorei, e VOCÊ, ouviu bem, VOCÊ, com quem namoro atualmente, sabem disso.

Lea arrefeceu, sorrindo, deixando o lençol cair, permitindo que ele tivesse, novamente, a visão de seu corpo nu e desejoso por ele:

- Não quero saber das outras, nem de outros, nem de ninguém, só de mim e você.Agora, vem cá.

Cory não esperou nem um segundo.

{...}

Coachella 2012. Muito sol, de novo, e eles tinham sido convidados para um evento da chegado sozinhos, mas já sabiam que todo mundo sabia que eles estavam juntos, por isso, Lea se achou muito travessa ao tuitar um trecho da música "Love on top", da Beyoncè:

"**Now everybody asks me**

**Why I'm smiling out from ear to ear"**

**("Agora todo mundo me pergunta**

**Porque estou sorrindo de orelha a orelha")**

Ela estava muito ás, os dois estavam com um semblante tão saudável, não só porquê estavam corados pelo final-de-semana na praia, mas porque parece que quando a gente ama a pele melhora, o humor, a pessoa fica mais bonita e atraente.

Ela ficou tão feliz em vê-lo do outro lado da piscina que usou o twitter para externar novamente o que estava sentindo, descrevendo a ele e como tinha ficado em vê-lo.

- Tá perdendo a compostura, né, Lea?- ele beijou seu cabelo quando foram a sós para um lugar reservado no meio do evento.

-Você não quer saber o que eu perco quando não tô com você.

Cory olhou dentro dos seus olhos, como eles costumavam fazer em momento íntimos.E ela estava compenetrada em seu olhar.

- Eu te amo.- ele simplesmente disse.

O burburinho deu um lugar ao silêncio que só podia ser concedido pela alegria aos ouvidos dela.

-Eu também te amo.

Eles trocaram sorrisos sinceros, cúmplices, amorosos, de quem podia fazer qualquer loucura, deixar o mundo um do outro de pernas para o ar.

Ele pegou sua mão, entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e disse:

-Vem, a gente tem uma festa pra curtir juntos lá fora.

"**Baby it's you/ You're the one I love/ You're the one I need**

**You're the only one I see./ Come on baby it's you"**

**(Amor, é você/Você é aquele que eu amo/Você é aquele que eu preciso**

**Você é o único que eu vejo/Venha amor, é você")**

**# K2: Minha primeira fic Monchele! Feliz por eles e por mim kkkkk**

**Quero dedicar esta fic a uma querida amiga que conheci neste mundo de fics, a Crisp2, a maior "fickeira" Monchele que já vi! Enjoy!**


End file.
